Harry Potter and the Horcruxes
by gozoidbergrules45
Summary: Sorry it took FOREVER to upload the fourth chapter... it was done a long time ago, just got sooo busy at school, but anyways... RR! I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine… blah, blah, blah… don't sue

**Chapter one: Dreams**

Ron and Hermione lay on either side of Harry, though he could not see or hear them breathing. His wand was pointing at Voldemort's chest and Voldemort was just staring at Harry.

"Pitiful friends, Potter." Voldemort hissed; he was now raising his own wand at Harry, whose scar was now surging with pain. Harry was now trying his hardest not to show that he was his pain, but his watery eyes gave him away, " I thought that you were weak, Potter, now I know you are!"

"I… am… not… weak!" Harry screamed, "Stupefy!" a red jet erupted from the end of Harry's wand and narrowly missed Voldemort's snake like face.

"Oh… I think that you are weaker than you think Harry, and I'll prove it, avada kadavra!" A green light passed over Harry's left ear and hit a near by tree.

Harry then ran toward the jungle of trees and ducked every time that Voldemort sent the death curse at him. Soon Harry's side was beginning to burn as he took each breath. He tripped over a tree root, sending his wand and his glasses flying many feet away from him. He turned on his back to get up, but stopped when he saw Voldemort's hooded figure standing inches away from him.

"The snake has caught his prey at last!" Voldemort hissed, "Avada kadavra!"

Harry woke up with a start, cold sweat covering every inch of his body and his scar searing with pain. He was trying to catch his breath when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked in a worried voice. It took Harry a moment to figure out that he, Ron, and Hermione were safe in Grimmuald Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: No Safety**

"Are you sure your okay?" Hermione asked for the twentieth time at breakfast.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare." Harry told her as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Then how do you explain your ear?" Hermione retorted. She pointed to Harry's left ear that was now blackened at the tip. Harry tried to hide from Mrs. Weasley, but to no avail.

"My goodness, what happened dear?" She asked as she bent down to have a better look at the blackened ear.

"Nothing… woke up with it." Harry mumbled.

"Dreaming of him, Potter?" came a growl from the doorway. Harry turned and saw Mad-eye Moody standing there, his magical eye spinning quickly.

"Yes, yes he was!" Hermione answered as Harry opened his mouth to reply.

"Haven't been practicing Occlumency, have you?" came another voice from the hall and Tonks and Lupin walked in smiling, Tonks, who was talking, looked worried. She had bright pink hair and a small button nose.

"Oh dear, looks like I need to cook more now!" Mrs. Weasley noted, and then continued cooking.

"No, not lately… didn't Dumbledore say that I could stop Occlumency?" Harry said. At the mention of Dumbledore's name the whole room went silent and everyone looked away from Harry. "Sorry… didn't mean to"-

"Never mind, never mind." Mrs. Weasley said as she took his plate and shooed him, Hermione and Ron (who had not said anything throughout breakfast) out of the kitchen.

"Harry… do you think that the dream you had was real?" Ron asked as he moved his queen to kill Harry's knight, they had been playing chess all morning.

"Well… obviously not or none of us would be alive, now would we?" Harry replied as Ginny sat on the chair next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose your right…" Ron mumbled, "Check mate!"

"Honestly, Ron, I think it was some sort of premonition… you know…" Hermione said matter-of-factly as she took the seat beside Ron.

"I would hope that it wasn't." Harry commented simply as he began to play with Ginny's hair.

"We'll just have to be careful, now won't we?" Hermione told them as she reached for Ron's hand, he didn't see it and began to pick of the chess pieces.

"Lunch is ready you four!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen, which caused the portrait of Serious' mother to begin screaming.

The four of them took off to the kitchen and as they approached the door, they heard Moody speaking, "Yeah… looks like Kingsley is missing now… that makes fourteen of us." he cut off as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked into the sweet smelling kitchen.

"Kingsley is missing now?" Ron said in a horrified voice.

"Yeah, well… what do you expect with Dumbledore gone?" Lupin told him in a bored voice.

"Have you caught Snape yet?" Harry asked unenthusiastically.

"No… but we have found the boy." Moody growled.

"Malfoy, where is he!" Shouted all four of them at the same time.

"At the Ministry, awaiting his trial." Tonks replied.

"What are they going to do with him?" Hermione asked.

"Have no idea, no dementors to give him to…" Moody told them.

"Where did they find him?" Harry's voice cracked.

"They didn't, he turned himself in." It was Mrs. Weasley who answered this time, "Now eat your lunch, it is getting cold!" As she said this, there was a loud bang from the hallway, which caused the portraits to start yelling again. Everyone reached for his or her wands.

"You four stay here!" Moody commanded and he, Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen as quietly as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phoenix and the Snake **

"What do you think that was?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but maybe we should check it out?" Harry suggested.

"No, they told us to wait here… we should do what they say." Hermione replied in an even quieter voice.

"But we just can't stay here, what if they're in danger?!" Ginny hissed. At that moment there was another bang and the sounds of a door splintering met their ears. The companions stared at each other for a moment, and then Harry ran out into the hall. He heard Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rushing after him as he reached for his wand.

"Expellaramous!" they heard Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin scream over the yells of Mrs. Black's portrait. They reached the entry hall and saw about ten Death-Eaters surrounding the four Order members, and three of the ten had no wands.

"Well, well, well… looks like the snake has the phoenix in it's jaws." Came a cool voice from the middle of the group. Harry recognized the voice belonging to Greyback, the werewolf.

"The snake doesn't have anything!" Harry yelled without thinking of the consequences. Five Death-Eaters turned towards the four teenagers and shouted various curses. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all jumped out of the way, but Ron was hit by what seemed to be a curse that made him break out in hives.

"You no good, child hurting, monster!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley as she shot a curse at the one who jinxed Ron. It hit its mark and the Death-Eater slumped to the floor.

Greyback jumped towards Mrs. Weasley, but was stopped by Hermione, who had shot the stupefying curse at him. Moody was now dueling a Death-Eater in a dirty green robe, Lupin was dueling twins, and Tonks was dueling a female with a long, crooked nose and Mrs. Weasley ran towards the teens.

"I thought I told all of you to stay in the kitchen!" she demanded, but was now turning to deflect a spell aimed at her. The remaining four Death-Eaters were now running to get to Harry and the others, "Go… I will try to buy you time dears! And take Ron with you!"

"No… we'll help you guys!" Ginny protested.

"No… I said go!" Mrs. Weasley then began to duel one of the four Death-Eaters. The other three then raised their wands against her and shouted, "AVADA"- but were cut off when Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shouted "Stupefy!" They fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Alright, you can stay, but Ginny… take Ron to the kitchen and stay there!" Mrs. Weasley breathed as she finished off her opponent. Ginny looked as though she was going to object, but thought better of it and escorted Ron out of the room. Harry and Hermione turned in time to see Tonks finish off her opponent and see that Lupin needed help with both of his.

"Petreficous totallous!" Harry yelled and one of the twins fell to floor like a log. The other twin turned to Harry with his wand pointing at Lupin.

"Stupefy!" Lupin screamed and the twin fell on top of his brother. Now Moody was the only one still dueling.

"We should help him!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Moody barely dodge a death curse.

"Moody can handle himself…" Lupin told her, but at that moment a stupefying jinx hit Moody.

"Stupefy! Locormotor mortris! Petreficous totallous!" came the yells of Harry, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. The Death-Eater fell to the ground, his face was now growing long tentacles.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phoenix Returns**

"How did they find us here?" Hermione asked her voice on the verge of shrieking. The four Order members and the four students sat in the kitchen twenty minutes after the attack. They had already managed to revert Ron's back to normal while Tonks and Mad-Eye Dissapperated to the Ministry to report that death eaters had attacked. Ministry officials had managed to round them all up and put them in Azkaban.

"Snape probably told them where to find us." Mad-Eye replied.

"Now we will have to vacate the area, I never thought that Dumbledore's secret keeper charm would pass from him to Snape… I thought that it would have been passed on to Arthur or Molly…" Lupin told the four, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in disgust.

"Well when are we leaving then?" Ginny asked, she stood up and strode over to Mrs. Weasley.

"In fifteen minutes… hope you can get packed that fast." Lupin replied, looking nervously over his shoulder.

It took Ron and Harry ten minutes to locate and pack their most vital possessions from around the small upstairs room. As they headed down the stairs to meet up with Mrs. Weasley and the others, a large flash of red and gold erupted in front of them. Ron threw up his hands and Harry instinctively reached for his wand. But there in front of Harry and Ron was Fawkes the phoenix staring blankly at them; in his beak was a piece of parchment, which had very familiar slanted writing.


End file.
